lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Johari
Johari is a male elephant who lives in the Pride Lands. He is a member of Ma Tembo's herd. Appearance Slightly smaller than his friend Zito, Johari is a gray (tinted with very slight pink) elephant with three dark gray spots on his fore legs, two large and one small. He has a light gray underbelly and four toes of a similar gray. His white tusks are a little smaller than Zito's, and his eyes are olive. His left ear has two notches, one small and one big, and another notch is present on his right ear. Personality Much more easygoing than his friend Zito, Johari appears to be a rather mellow elephant. Like the rest of his herd, bees frighten him severely due to the pain they can cause and he will go on an uncontrollable rampage until something blocks him from running. History The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar When Janja's Clan attack Ma Tembo's Herd, Johari is seen desperately trying to run away from the hyenas. After the Lion Guard arrive they quickly stop the hyenas from attacking the elephants. But the hyenas soon return, this time attacking the baboons that have begun to follow the elephants. Kion and Ono lead them to a dead end, where Kion can perform the Roar of the Elders on the hyenas, sending them back to the Outlands for good. Later, Johari walks around Ma Tembo, hoping that she will find water soon. Once Makini manages to calm everyone down using shwari, she is able to do so, allowing Johari to drink. The Ukumbusho Tradition Johari and Zito help with the preparations for the upcoming Ukumbusho. When Makini arrives the nervous elephant, Johari arrives alongside his friend to get their heads painted. Although slightly concerned by Makini's frustration, he stays calm. When Makini runs out of yellow paint having painted the Lion Guard for the event, she returns with more yellow paint made from some flowers, and paints Johari and the other elephants. Later, having been painted, he takes part in the Ukumbusho. But when a swarm of bees arrive he panics, causing the Lion Guard to chase after him and the rest of the elephants that were in the show. He and Zito try to pass through Sehemu Pass, but they become stuck. Having learned how to stop the bees from attacking, Ma Tembo and Mtoto spray the two with dirt, removing the sunburst from their heads. He returns to Mizimu Grove, where Ma Tembo agrees with Simba to make a new tradition, which does not involve wearing the paint on their foreheads. He and the other elephants return to their positions, and the show continues. Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas When Bunga wants to give his uncles the best Christmas ever, Johari agrees to join in with the celebrations. After rehearsing all night, they are about to give up until Bunga reveals to them how important it is to him, and why. They return and perform The Twelve Ways of Christmas with the other animals. The Kilio Valley Fire A fire is spreading throughout Kilio Valley, and although the Lion Guard try to assist the elephants, fire strangely appears from above, igniting the blaze further. Ma Tembo offers her strongest elephants, Johari and Zigo and Zito to the Lion Guard. Johari is tasked with putting out as many flames as he can, along with Beshte and Ono. Despite their best efforts, several members of the Army of Scar arrive, and attack the elephants. They are left with no choice but to retreat, leaving the valley to the army. Kion promises the herd that he will find them a new home, and starts by taking them to Ndefu Grove, where Laini and her galagos live. She at first welcomes them to live with the galagos, but their large bodies cause too much disturbance, and Laini turns to Kion in the hopes that he can find them another spot to stay in. He does so, by leading the herd to Acacia Grove, where Twiga and her herd live. She reluctantly agrees, but soon after notices that the herd are eating their food too quickly. Finally, Kion leads the herd to Bupu and his herd, who is persuaded to let them stay. But when Johari and his fellow herd members start spraying themselves with sand, the particles hit Bupu, who is furious at their behavior. It doesn't take long for the sable antelope to kick Johari and his herd out, and when Kion arrives, Ma Tembo explains that they will need to leave the Pride Lands for the time being. Later, Kion races back to Johari and his herd, desperately seeking their help with a blaze that has started in Ndefu Grove. Johari and the rest of Ma Tembo's herd agree to help (sans Zito), and most of them rush to Lake Kiziwa to gather water. They return to Ndefu Grove and help the Lion Guard extinguish the fire, and Laini, amazed by their loyalty, welcomes them to stay in Ndefu Grove until Kilio Valley is reclaimed. Pride Landers Unite! Johari and his herd helps the Lion Guard protect the Pride Lands from the Outlanders. They attack Scar's Army when they try to take over Makuu's Watering Hole. The Queen's Visit Johari watches as Queen Dhahabu and her herd come into the Pride Lands and go up to Pride Rock. The Fall of Mizimu Grove Johari watches as Timon and Pumbaa sing their song Tujiinue. Soon the Army of Scar interupts the party. Working together the Pride Landers try to stop them. Scar reveals himself in front of the Pride Landers and explains his plan. The herds start to panic and run and the Lion Guard goes after them. When everyone has stopped runing the herds are thinking about leaving the Pride Lands. The next morning they meet at Pride Rock and Kion comes with an annoucment. Makini's Mpando mpaya has survived the battle. Everyone has agreed to stay in the Pride Lands and the baobab tree is planted. Battle for the Pride Lands Johari helps the Pride Landers fight agaisnt Scar's Army. Johari says goodbye to the Lion Guard when they head off to the Tree of Life. Songs *The Twelve Ways of Christmas (rehearse) *Prance With Me Trivia *Johari's model appears multiple times in Ma Tembo's Herd. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Pride Landers Category:Elephants Category:Mammals